mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricco Rodriguez vs. Jeff Monson 1
The first round began. Rodriguez landed a flying knee and Monson capitalized with a double to guard and turned to side control and had the side back mount. Rodriguez stood giving the standing back. Four thirty. Rodriguez turned to the clinch. Rodriguez stuffed a single. Four fifteen. Rodriguez kneed the face inside. Four minutes. Rodriguez kept coughing for some reason. 'You gotta knee the head!' 'Keep those knees high!' Rodriguez kneed the body. Three thirty-five. The referee wanted action. Rodriguez kneed the body. He got a trip to side control with three fifteen. Rodriguez landed a pair of elbows. Three minutes as Monson avoided an armbar attempt before it began. Monson stood with three minutes, Ricco had the plum and ate a knee to the face and after a moment another to the body. Two thirty-five with another body knee. Regular clinch now. Two fifteen. Rodriguez kneed the body. He got another trip to side control and put himself in half-guard with two minutes. He landed a pair of elbows. 'A minute forty-five!' One thirty-five. One fifteen. 'Make him work,' Tito yelled. Ricco landed three elbows. Monson regained butterflies. One minute. Ricco passed back to half-guard.xxxx Thirty-five. A big elbow from Ricco. 'Make him work!' Ricco landed an elbow. Fifteen. Ricco went for an armbar but he was against the fence. Monson pulled out and turtled up and the first round ended. The second round began. Ricco landed a leg kick. He landed another flying knee and they clinched again. Ricco was warned for holding the gloves. Four thirty-five. Ricco landed a body shot inside. He kneed the body. Four fifteen. Monson defended a trip. Four minutes. Ricco kneed the body. 'Knee him in the thigh, Jeff!' Three thirty-five. Monson worked for a single-leg and got it. Ricco stood back to the clinch. Three fifteen. Ricco kneed the body. Three minutes. The referee clapped for work. Ricco kneed the body and broke with an elbow and a right hand. He stuffed a single and turtled Monson up. Monson pulled butterflies with two thirty. Monson pulled guard. Two fifteen. Ricco landed an elbow and another one. Two minutes. 'He has no gas!' One thirty-five. Ricco landed an elbow and knocked Monson's mouthpiece out. One fifteen. Ricco stood. One minute. Ricco did a cartwheeling pass spectacularly landed, Monson tried a sitout. Monson landed a knee to the face on the way up, the referee put the mouthpiece back in. Thirty-five. Ricco landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Monson blocked a high kick. The second round ended. The third round began. Ricco missed a Superman punch and landed a right hand and they clinched. Ricco got another body-lock trip to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Ricco landed a short elbow. Ricco landed a right hand with four fifteen. Ricco landed an elbow. Four minutes. Ricco landed a right hand. He passed and turtled Monson up. Three thirty-five. Ricco kneed the body. He landed a body shot. Three fifteen as they stood and Monson blocked a body kick. Ricco landed a leg kick. Monson landed a big right hand. Ricco had his hands down showboating. He stuffed a single and turtled Monson up. They stood to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Ricco worked for a standing guillotine. They broke. Ricco landed another flying knee. Two fifteen. Monson landed a right hand. Ricco landed another big knee and turtled Monson up. Ricco landed a right hand as Monson tried to stand and knocked Monson back down with two minutes. The referee stopped it. Ricco leapt up on the cage and made the belt motion at Randy and said 'my house, my title.'